1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poker variants and casino table poker games in which a player competes against a dealer for payouts on wagers. In particular, the present invention relates to casino table poker games that provide a player with an enhanced perception of game outcome insight in play of a card game against a dealer hand.
2. Background of the Art
Numerous card games systems have been developed for gaming and entertainment purposes. Many of these card games systems have been adapted for use in casino wagering card games, such as blackjack and poker, to name a few. The development of successful casino card games must address several distinct criteria.
As with all successful games, a successful casino card game must be entertaining for the players and offer an apparent chance for success at the game. To be sufficiently entertaining, a card game must balance often-competing factors. These factors include complexity and challenge of game play, the pace of game play, the element of chance, the level of player skill and strategy, the amount of player interaction, the number of wagers at stake and the apparent chance of success and strategic decision making by the player.
Aside from the effect on the entertainment value of the game, the complexity of game play is of practical importance to casino type wagering games. Overly complex rules of game play will prevent the attraction of new players to a casino game and might even frustrate players familiar with the game. Simple rules allow the game to be easily accessible to all. However, overly simplistic game play often results in an unchallenging and unentertaining game.
The pace of game play is also of unique importance for a successful casino game. The rapid turnover, or cycle time, in the wagering rounds is preferred by the house in a casino game to maximize the wagering cycles of the game. This must also be balanced against how the pace of the game play affects the entertainment offered by the game. In other words, at some point, increasing the speed of the game past a certain point will reduce the entertainment value of the game. Some players feel pressured if the game moves too fast.
Regarding the element of chance, it is fundamental to casino type games that the element of chance plays a substantial role in the game. The player preferably would like to feel that some control can be exercised by players to enhance their chance of winning. At the same time, a game based solely on skill in making strategic decisions may tend to intimidate new players in a casino game environment. Additionally, if skill could be exercised that would actually shift statistical advantage in favor of the player, casinos would not offer the game. However, in most casino card games, winning is based on a combination of skill and the element of chance, where a player's increased skill will increase his likelihood of winning for short periods during repeated play. Consequently, the element of chance and the level of player skill and strategy necessary are both of importance in player perception and the casinos ability to offer the game.
Many different variations in the play of casino table poker games have been offered to provide a wide range of game play and maintain player interest in table games.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,827 B1 (Lombardo et al.) describes a casino table card game in which a greater number of cards are provided to a dealer than to a player. The player provides a first stake and designating a portion of his lesser number of cards to correspond to that first stake. The cards dealt to a player (e.g., 4 initial cards) are split into two hands, each of which has a separate stake, and each of which plays against two hand segments established by the dealer. The player may also rearrange cards in the first segment, if the player's hand ties the dealer's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 (Suttle et al.) describes the basic play of Caribbean Stud® poker. A five card hand is dealt to each player and to a dealer after an ante bet is made. One card from the dealer's hand is exposed. The player may place a wager that is a multiple (usually 2× the ante) to stay in the game after viewing the dealer's partially disclosed hand (e.g., the single up card). Bonus bets are paid in this game, only when the player attains a ranked hand and beats the dealer's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 (Jones et al.) describes the optional side bet made on bonus play in table games, specifically in Caribbean Stud® poker. With placement of the side bet, bonus hands are rewarded, even if the dealer beats the ranked hand of a player or does not qualify with a minimum hand ranking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774 (Webb) describes a casino table poker game in which separate bets may be placed by a player that a player's hand will either exceed a predetermined rank or beat the dealer's hand. At least one, but not necessarily both bets may be placed. A third optional bet is available that backs up the wager as to whether the player's hand will exceed the rank of the dealer's hand. Wild cards are available, and an initial hand of four cards may be dealt to the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,719 (Webb) describes the basic game of three-card poker, which combines the play of Blackjack, a three-card poker game, and a side bet. A dealer's card is combined into the player's first two cards for the three-card poker play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,011 (Lott) describes a poker-type game with multiple wagers, jackpots and insurance options. Multiple players wager on a single five-card player hand which competes against a single seven card dealer hand from which five dealer cards are selected to form a dealer's hand. Players win or lose as a group.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,119 (De Lisle) describes a method of playing a card game (non-poker type) wherein players' and dealer's hands are valued by determining the suit (in each hand) where the player's and dealers ‘points’ are highest. There are optional call bets at various points of hand disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,436 describes a modified poker game in which a player builds a hand, being dealt two cards at a time and discarding one card at a time, until a hand is built of a predetermined number of cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,373 B11 describes a method of playing a card game with a dealer's hand that has a permanent displayed card (e.g., the Ace of Spades). From the remainder of the deck, each player is dealt two face-down cards, and each player may act on their cards, being given an option to continue or fold and receive a portion of the wager back. Then five common cards are dealt face up, with the common cards being common to both the dealer's and the players' hands. Players may receive awards for bonus hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,485 (Perkins) allows a player to purchase a bonus card in the play of a casino table poker game, the card being delivered when the first five cards is a losing hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,906 teaches the potential for the option of using a sixth card in a dealer-vs.-player casino table five card poker game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,915 describes an electronic six card poker hand, with an option of drawing cards available, and an optional sequence of wagers.
Shuffle Master Inc.'s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/277,508 describes a game in which a Player may get additional cards when the player's hand has a low value. This activity does not require a side wager.
In spite of the availability of many casino table card games in the literature, only a few games have been widely successful in the casino gaming market. It is therefore desirable to provide a greater variety of games from which more successful table games can be found.